Light and Darkness
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Allie finds out that Nigel Brightmore is her uncle. Rated T just to be safe. Takes place during season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kaijudo. I know this chapter will be short, but it's important for the rest of the story. I made this because Gabe is a temporary duel master and Ray is the natural whose Dad is half-creature and his great-uncle is a duel master in Japan, so I thought I'ld give Allie something (and I wish Nigel didn't join the Choten)**

Allie sighed as she cleaned the attic. Just then, she knocked down an envelope and two pieces of paper fell out.

Curious, she looked at the two. To her surprise, one of the birth certificates was Master Nigel's. _How did that get here? _She wondered.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she looked at the birth certificates. She gasped at what she saw.

According to the birth certificate, Nigel's mom was named Olivia Brightmore and his father was named Victor Brightmore.

_Those names seem familiar,_ she thought. She looked at the other birth certificate. It was her mom's.

_Well, I never met my grandparents on my mom's side_, Allie thought. _I could use finding out who they are. _She looked at the birth certificate. The mom was Olivia Brightmore and the dad was Victor Brightmore.

_Wait a second, _Allie said. _If my mom and Master Brightmore have the same parents, that means they're siblings. That means Master Brightmore is my uncle._

Allie knew what she had to do. She grabbed the two birth certificates and went to grab hers the filing cabinet they used for any important documents. Just then, she got a text from Ray.

_Ray: Do you want meet me and Gabe for smoothies?_

Allie texted back: _Sorry, can't. Something important I have to do._

She considered telling Ray what she found out, but she decided against it. It was her business, at least for now. She didn't want to get them involved.

She opened a veil to the nature civilization, knowing that the Choten's base was there. She couldn't fight against her own family, and hoped that Nigel felt the same way. She had convince Master Nigel to quit working for the Choten. She took a deep breath and went through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: The talk with Nigel

**Sorry for the late update. I was working on another Kaijudo fan-fiction and was busy with work, camping, and University. What I put about Master Nigel's past with creatures is made up and I apologize if any of it is proven wrong.**

Allie walked around the Choten's hideout as quietly as she could. _Why did did I think this would be a good idea? _She wondered. She did not know where Nigel was, and if the Choten grabbed her, it would mean the end. Just then, a hand grabbed her.

Scared, Allie looked behind her. It was Nigel. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I have something to show you," Allie said. He gave the birth certificates to Nigel.

Nigel looked at the birth certificates closely. "I don't believe this," he said quietly.

"Well, here's the proof," Allie said.

"But why are you here?" Nigel asked. "Surely you did not come all this way just to give these to me and leave."

"I also came to tell you to stop working for the Choten," Allie said. "I can't fight against you knowing that we're family."

"The Choten follows Kaijudo's ways," Master Nigel said. "He follows the rule about not touching creatures."

"He also hurts them," Allie said. "He doesn't simply want to keep the creatures in the creature realm. He wants to use them for personal gain. Is that what you think Kaijudo is? Taking over both our world and the creature realm?"

"Of course not," Nigel said. "I just want to keep our world and the human world separate."

"And are you willing to steal the creature artifacts for your own gain?" Allie asked.

"No," Master Nigel answered.

"Then you and the Choten don't want the same things," Allie said. "The Choten wants to take over the creature realm."

"I suppose you do have a point," Master Nigel said. "But you, Raiden, and Gabe changed Kaijudo. My goal isn't the same as the duel masters."

"What's wrong with befriending creatures, anyway?" Allie demanded.

"They are dangerous," Nigel answered. "They can easily turn on people and hurt them if they are not controlled."

"So can other people," Allie argued.

"Creatures are more dangerous," Nigel said. "They contain powers that many people cannot comprehend. They are much more dangerous."

"I guess," Allie said. "But creatures can also save you. When I was kidnapped in the fire civilization and me and Squeaky were almost used for food, she used her powers to save us."

"That's different," Nigel said. "Scaradorable's life was in danger as well."

"And when Ray lost his memories, Tatsurion was willing to go to the water civilization to help Ray regain his memories, even though he hated the water civilization and the underwater suit he had to wear." Allie said.

"Do you know why you didn't know about me?" Nigel asked. "Or why I look completely different then you even though we're related?"

"No," Allie said.

"When I was an acolyte, I believed that the masters were wrong about the creatures and thought that they could be our friends," Nigel explained. "But then, a creature who was my partner tricked me by telling me that poisonous sludge in the darkness civilization wouldn't hurt me and it would increase my mana. I got out when I realized he lied to me and survived, but it permanently changed me."

"That's awful!" Allie said. "Who was it?"

Nigel shook his head. "I don't remember," he said. "I was extremely ill when I was out of the sludge, and what exactly happened is a blur. I just remember the sludge and that I was told to go in it by a light creature. I don't even remember how I got back to the dojo."

"Not all creatures are like that," Allie said. "You just met up with a bad one, that's all. Ra-Vu would never to that to you."

"You say that now," Nigel said. "But what if one day, Scaradorable turns against you? Would you still say that creatures are friendly?"

"Yes, I would," Allie replied. "I met creatures who became my friend, like Sasha, Bob, Gargle, Squeaky, and Mighty Shouter. Even if one creature broke my trust, I'd still have other creatures to prove to me that not all creatures are like that."

"You do have a point," Nigel said thoughtfully. "But it doesn't matter. The duel masters would never accept me back."

"Then don't work for either the duel masters or the Choten," Allie said. "You could start you own team."

"That does sound nice," Nigel said. "But how would I make my own team when I'm not even sure that I know what I want."

"Once you leave the Choten, you could take time to decide what you want," Allie said. "But I know that this isn't what you want."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Quick," Nigel said. "Hide in the closet."

Allie hid in the closet, putting her hear against the door to hear what was going on. She heard Nigel opening the door.

"Hello, Nigel old bean," Allie heard the Choten say. "I was wondering if you could summon your creature?"

"What for?" Nigel asked.

"I'm doing an experiment, and I want to test it on creatures from all of the civilizations," the Choten said. "I have most of the civilizations, but I need a few more light creatures."

"What is this experiment?" Nigel asked.

"Aren't you full of questions today?" The Choten said. "If you must know, I have developed a silver band that only I can remove. It will make it so if a creature disobeys me, this band will eliminate it."

"I'm not putting Ra-Vu through that," Nigel said. "Ra-Vu treated me with kindness and loyalty and I refuse to repay him by putting him in danger."

"You work for me, Nigel," the Choten said. "You have to do what I tell you to.''

"Not anymore," Nigel said.

"Very well then," the Choten said. "Trox, General of Destruction."

"Raging Goliant," Nigel said.

_Nigel may need help_, Allie thought. She opened the door and went out of the closet.

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow," she said. A hole in the veil came out, and Scaradorable appeared.

"Allison!" Nigel said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you face this creep yourself," Allie replied.

"Well, looks like things are about to get interesting," the Choten said. "But even you two aren't a match for me."


End file.
